


Jealous

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, only adding that because i got some complaints, rafa loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Roger gets jealous easily and Rafa doesn't make it easy for him.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first of all  
> i wrote this in school and i needed about two months, because i needed to get my notebook back from about two teachers, who i hope didn't read what i had written *insert a blush*  
> this is kindaaaaaa filthy so if you're not into stuff like spanking (belting) even thought it's consensual, please don't read this  
> but anyways, everybody else please enjoy, let me know what you think, and give me prompts, because i'd like to write stuff you would want to read :)  
> thank you so much and happy reading :) xx
> 
> This is happening some time at the AO 2018 (I hope they didn't have a dinner like that so it's imaginary, but just so that you can imagine)
> 
> (I suck at titles fml)

Roger looked at the pair on the other side of the table. Rafa had that gorgeous smile on his face, directing it at Grigor, who was sitting beside him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Grigor was basically stuck to Rafa ever since he came to Melbourne. There were rumours – from Sacha – God knows if he could trust this guy – that Grigor even spent an afternoon in Rafa’s room and Roger didn’t like that. It made him so mad.

His eyes narrowed when Grigor’s hand came to rest on Rafa’s shoulder and if Roger wasn’t mistaken – but maybe it was just the lightning – Rafa blushed, his shoulders shaking as he laughed at something Grigor had said.

The image of simply choking Grigor to death came up to his mind. Now, nothing would give him greater pleasure than doing just that.

“Hey, Roger!” There was a hand on his shoulder. Roger looked away from the sickening sight in front of him and looked up. Dominic was standing behind him. Roger was glad that the younger man decided to start a conversation with him, being as shy as he was.

“Hi,” he replied, smiling, clasping their hands together. “Here, sit down.” Jack Sock, who’d been sitting beside him for the night had moved to the end of the table where he was chatting to David. Roger offered Dominic his chair. He hoped Sock wouldn’t come back, he didn’t like him too much. “How have you been?” Roger asked after Dominic sat down with a grateful smile. He was flushed, but Roger couldn’t tell if he was hot, drunk or just blushing.

“Uhm, you know. The usual. Training and sleeping, I guess,” he mumbled, fidgeting on his chair. He’d brought his glass with him. Roger figured he had some champagne. He suddenly wanted some too.

“Ah, yes, same here,” Roger replied, looking at his empty glass. He heard Rafa’s laughter and looked up, eyes narrowing. Rafa was leaning close to Grigor – way too close and Roger felt another surge of jealousy and anger.

“So how do you like it in London?” he asked Dominic, turning around in his chair to fully face him. His glass was now empty too.

“It’s like usually, isn’t it?” Dominic asked. “I hate this weather.” Roger had to agree. So much time spent in Dubai had spoilt him.

“Oh, God, yes, so cold,” he replied, gripping his empty glass tightly. Dominic noticed, eyes quickly dropping from Roger’s face to his hand and then back again.

“Would you like another drink?” Dominic asked, because that seemed the only appropriate thing to say. Roger nodded, already standing up. He took one more look at Rafa and Grigor, trying and failing to suppress a sneer, before following Dominic to the bar. It was way too late, Roger thought, he could be sleeping right now. Or talking to Rafa, or fucking him really. Anything would be better than having to watch Rafa laughing and having fun and even flirting with another guy. His fingers clenched around the glass he was holding. They walked up to the bar and sat down on the bar stools. The waitress came, a beautiful woman and a voice in his jealous mind told him to go ahead, flirt with her and make sure Rafa notices it, but the rational part of his head warned him about Mirka. He listened to Dominic order another glass of champagne and then mumbled he wanted a glass of whiskey. He felt Dominic’s surprised glance on himself but ignored him. He turned towards him when he figured he shouldn’t be rude though, if he wanted to keep him from being suspicious. Rafa and him had done too much to keep themselves hidden to throw it all away just because he was jealous.

So Roger started the conversation, babbling something about London's sights, asking Dominic about Austria and telling him about Basel. Roger drank the whiskey in two sips and ordered another one. After it was empty too, he soon felt the drunken heat pooling in his belly. If he ignored the table where the rest of them sat, he could almost forget what was happening there. Dominic was actually fun to talk to once he forgot or overcame his shyness.

They talked for almost half an hour and in that time,  Roger drank another glass of whiskey. He felt pleasantly drunk. Dominic said something funny and Roger laughed. A second later a hand fell upon his shoulder. He turned around and noticed Rafa standing there with a small smile on his lips. Roger wanted to smile and pull him close, but remembered he was mad. He hid it though even as he felt anger rising inside of him and smiled kindly at Dominic instead.

“Ah, Dominic, I’m afraid I must leave you,” he said, is words getting slurred. Dominic frowned but quickly composed himself and smiled even as his eyes darted in between him and Rafa.

“It’s no problem,” he replied and looked at Rafa who was watching both of them in surprise. He seemed a bit lost and confused, but quickly put a smile back on his face. Roger took one last sip from his glass, before standing up. With one last smile to Dominic, he gripped Rafa’s arm and led him away. He barely forced himself to keep calm and walk slowly. He knew his hand on Rafa’s biceps must have looked weird, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The alcohol was buzzing in his blood softly and pleasantly.

Rafa was saying something but he couldn’t hear him through the chatter in the restaurant and the blood rushing by his ears. He couldn’t understand exactly where all of this anger came from. His fingers on Rafa’s arm tightened.

Roger felt like something would explode inside of him. He needed to get out of there. Roger dragged him out of the dining hall. He barely gave a glance to the receptionist, before moving quickly, legs moving completely on their own.

“What the fuck is happening, Roger?” Rafa exclaimed. Roger registered that they were completely alone now. The chatter was a lot quieter now, coming from the dining hall and Roger could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was breathless. Roger was looking at him with a stern frown, no trace of smile left. He was glaring a bit, eyes narrowed. A fresh wave of anger hit the Swiss. How could Rafa not know what was happening? He was the one to flirt with Grigor and touch him without caring for Roger’s feelings one bit. He harshly pressed on the elevator button, frowning at the wall. He could feel Rafa standing close behind him and he shivered.

“Roger?” Rafa’s voice has softened and he moved forward to touch Roger’s shoulder gently. “What happened?” Rafa’s voice was small and gentle and he sounded so worried Roger was ready to turn around, take Rafa into his arms and forget everything about it, but in that moment the elevator doors opened. Roger walked in and leaned back against the far side of the lift. He glared at Rafa who was still standing where he left him.

“Well, are you coming?” he asked. Rafa’s eyes widened, his mouth opening a little, body stiffening up. He looked back towards the dining room, biting his lip uncertainly.

“But we didn’t say goodbye to everybody. Is impolite!” he said quietly, eyes darting in between Roger and the direction they had come from. Roger rolled his eyes.

“However you decide, Rafa. I should have expected you would want to go back to Grigor,” he almost growled and punched the button with the number of their floor. Rafa opened his mouth to say something, a look of recognition passing through his eyes, but the door started closing and Rafa moved quickly, slipping in between. The frown was back on his face and he narrowed his eyes on Roger.

“This is what wrong?” he asked sharply, “again?” Roger didn’t answer, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring a bit more. Rafa sighed, arms making a gesture which showed he was annoyed. “Why are you so difficult?!” he exclaimed when the elevator started moving.

“Oh, I’m being difficult?” Roger exploded. “Am I the one trying to get into Grigor’s pants?” He was being loud. He hoped that the elevator walls were soundproof and that nobody would hear them. Rafa’s face went red, eyes sparkling in anger, waving with his hands as he tried to voice his angry thoughts, but he could only uselessly splutter instead.

“I was kind, Roger! I not trying to get into his pants!” He scrunched his nose up at the phrase he’d never liked.

“Really? He didn’t invite you to his room?” Roger spat.

“No!” Rafa exclaimed immediately. “He knows about us, Roger, why would-“

“You know why?” Roger cut him off. The elevator doors opened, and Roger walked right past Rafa out and down the corridor, Rafa scrambling to follow him. Their room was just around the corner. Rafa bumped into Roger when he stopped suddenly in front of the door. Roger pulled his key card from the pocket and unlocked the door. He grabbed Rafa’s wrist and dragged him inside. The Spaniard made a protesting noise, still waiting for the answer. Roger pushed him against the closed doors, the room still in deep darkness, he couldn’t bother to turn on the light. He held Rafa’s strong wrists against the surface of the door. He squeezed tighter at the thought of Rafa managing to get free. Rafa’s eyes were wide, his breathing picking up.

“Because you’re a fucking slut,” he breathed close to Rafa’s ear. He could feel Rafa react to it because their bodies were pressed so close. The tendons in his wrists tightened, Roger could feel it against his hold. His eyes shone, in anger Roger supposed, eyebrows dropping in a frown, lips squeezing into a tight line. His face flushed. His whole body tensed, Roger could feel it against himself and despite his anger he felt a spark of arousal at having Rafa this close. Besides, he’s been thinking about this the whole evening.

“What the fuck-?”

“Quiet.” Rafa snapped is mouth shut. There was no place for disobedience in that tone. Rafa reacted to Roger’s voice with the need to listen to him, to do everything as Roger said. Rafa was breathing hard, body trembling. Roger was completely calm though. He gave Rafa a stern look. “Quiet,” he repeated, more gently this time, breathing into Rafa’s ear. For a split-second Roger thought Rafa was going to struggle to try to get out of is hold, because he was tightening his muscles and he was ready for it, but a second later Rafa relaxed against the door, eyes dropping half closed, hand going lax in Roger’s hold. “There, good boy,” Roger mumbled. Rafa made a whimpering sound and Roger pulled away to see him. Rafa’s eyes were glazed over and so dark as if he wasn’t completely there anymore.

Roger released his wrists and they fell down, but other than that Rafa didn’t more.

“Get on the bed,” Roger said. Rafa scrambled to do so, lying down on the bed on his stomach, head buried into the pillow. Roger looked at him for a few seconds, before he made a tsking sound and started unbuttoning his shirt. “After I’m done with you, you won’t ever think of Grigor again.”

Rafa didn’t answer, but his breathing picked up. Roger could see the movement of his ribs. He undid all the buttons and let the shirt fall to the floor. He left it there, he’s going to pick it up later. He moved to the bed slowly, predatory-like, putting one hand on the back of Rafa’s thigh, squeezing.

“Baby, look at me,” he said, patting the firm muscle. Rafa looked up, eyes trying to focus on Roger, blinking against the soft light Roger had turned on immediately after he told Rafa to get on the bed. “Undress. I’m going to punish you. We can’t let you whore yourself out like that.”

Rafa bit his lips, looking almost too guilty and Roger once again questioned himself if he was going too far, but then all of his doubts disappeared when an image of Grigor touching Rafa popped into his mind. Rafa wasn’t moving yet and Roger raised his eyebrows. Rafa’s eyes were on his chest.

“Well, go on then,” he said. That seemed to snap Rafa out of his trance. He shrugged off his blazer, throwing it over the bedpost. His shirt followed. He didn’t even bother unbuttoning it, taking it off over his head and Roger suppressed a wince when he heard the material tear. He watched him without moving, biting his lip when Rafa unzipped his pants and dragged them down his long legs. Rafa left them in a pile on the floor, peering up at Roger to see if he had to continue. “Underwear too,” Roger answered as if he could read his mind. Rafa’s lip was almost white at this point with how hard he was biting into it. He slowly pushed the boxers down and Roger’s eyes could finally feast on the beautifully exposed skin. “Good,” Roger said after a second. Rafa blushed under the searching gaze, the blush spreading down to his chest. “Turn around. On all fours.”

“What you gonna-“

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” Roger said coldly. “Turn around.” With a little huff Rafa did so, rolling around, drawing his knees up underneath, leaning down on his elbows. He felt so open and exposed, but there was trust blossoming deep inside his chest. No matter what, Roger would never hurt him. Not more than he could handle.

“Sorry,” he whispered. He flinched when he felt Roger’s cold hand touch the back of his thigh.

“Hm, what should I do with you?” Roger asked, tsking softly. “I could spank you, but you enjoy that too much, don’t you?”

Rafa made a soft noise. Roger thought it meant he agreed.

“What do you propose then, hm?” he asked, walking around the bed, dragging the tips of his fingers over Rafa’s warm skin. Goose bumps broke out on the surface. Roger chuckled darkly. “You can’t wait for it, can you? So desperate. How about I just leave you like this?” Roger’s hand disappeared and Rafa made a distressed noise, shaking his head. “Oh, you wouldn’t like that?” Rafa shook his head again, body trembling. “How about I call Grigor? Maybe he could take care of you, what do you think?”

“No, Roger, I-“

“Quiet. He would be probably happy to see you like this, wouldn’t he? But guess what? You’re fucking mine and he’ll never fucking touch you again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Rogi!” Rafa replied, his voice quiet, but decisive.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I believe you though,” Roger replied, hand coming down on Rafa’s ass. The Spaniard tensed, expecting pain, but relaxed once Roger did nothing but stroke over his skin.

“Is true,” Rafa mumbled.

“I didn’t ask,” Roger replied and Rafa bit his lip, angry with himself because he kept on speaking despite Roger’s orders. He squeezed his lips shut and buried his face in the pillow. The atmosphere was getting him hard despite the situation. If he could just move his hips a bit, Roger wouldn’t notice.

“Yeah, you can stop that,” Roger said. Rafa cursed on the inside and stilled. “Do you see what I’m talking about. You’re so fucking desperate. We’re having a serious conversation and you’re acting like a slut. How are we supposed to talk this through then?” Rafa wasn’t sure if he was permitted to speak so he kept his mouth shut. He felt his face burn red in humiliation. “That’s better, yeah. Stay still and quiet while I think about what I’m gonna do with you.”

Roger was walking around the room, Rafa could hear his quiet footsteps, but he didn’t know what the other man was doing, he didn’t dare look up. Then, a few seconds later, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a belt unbuckling. He froze.

“Oh, right, you don’t like that too much, do you?” he heard Roger ask. He could hear him smirking. He slowly shook his head.  “Yes, I know. That’s why this is the perfect punishment.” The belt slid from the belt loops and Rafa’s hands clenched in the sheets, breathing heavier while his heart was already going wild.

“Twenty, Rafa,” Roger said, his voice so raspy and deep, making Rafa shiver. “Twenty and you’re going to count.” Rafa exhaled the breath he was holding, his lungs burning. He could do that. It’s more than usual, but he’d taken more. He received thirty after London for having played that match with his bad knee.

“Do you understand?” Roger asked. A muffled confirmation came from Rafa. Roger smiled. “Good boy, give me your hands.” Before Rafa even knew where to put them, there was a weight straddling the back of his thighs. Roger grabbed his hands and crossed the behind his back. Rafa panicked. There was no way he could keep them there without moving while Roger spanked him. It would be too much. Roger sensed it, he always did.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m gonna tie you up, okay? I don’t want you moving.” The touch of Roger’s warm hands left him. He suppressed a whine of protest. He left his hands where they were, not daring to move an inch. He heard the sound of suitcase being opened, quiet rummaging and then Roger’s soft footsteps as he came back to the bed. A second later Rafa felt the silky touch of something that was probably one of Roger’s ties. He bit into his bottom lip. Roger grabbed his hands and tied them quickly. Rafa groaned quietly when he felt the restricted feeling around his hands.

“Quiet,” Roger said, but more gently this time. Rafa bit into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. “Okay, baby, are you ready?” Rafa was tempted to shake his head, but he knew it was going to happen anyways. He nodded slowly, barely visible.

Rafa didn’t get a warning before a loud sound rang through the room. Less than a second later there was a loud slap when the belt came down on his ass. He didn’t feel the pain immediately, it came a second after the noise and he squirmed, crying out loudly as he felt as if his skin was on fire. His cry was followed by smaller whimpers. He remembered he had to count.

“One,” he whimpered. Roger stroked the welt that must have showed. His soft touch felt like fire. He whimpered again. His touch disappeared and Rafa braced himself for another one. Roger waited until his body was completely tensed in anticipation before striking again.

“Two,” Rafa cried out after another welt raised on his skin. He felt tears in his eyes that soon wetted the pillow.

“Good boy,” Roger murmured, hands stroking the angry-looking skin of his ass after every strike. The third one hurt more than the other, Roger hitting the same exact spot as the first time. He bit into the pillow to stop the yell. This hurt like hell.

“Three.”                                                                                                                                                                

“Have you learned anything so far?” Roger asked, his voice quiet but hard and Rafa found himself answering immediately, the urge to obey so strong.

“Yes, Roger,” he whimpered.

“Hm, I don’t think so.” Three more strikes followed, strong and quick. Rafa shakily counted. “Will you still be whoring yourself out to Grigor?” Rafa shook his head quickly, Roger delivering four more before tenderly touching Rafa’s ass. “Are you sure?” Rafa nodded. “Do you promise?”

“Yes, Roger, promise,” Rafa mumbled, turning his face to the side, finding Roger’s eyes. Roger seemed to think hard for a second, before the features of his face relaxed and he smiled slightly.

“Do you think you’ve had enough?” he asked. Rafa nodded, some more tears slipping down his cheeks. “Okay, baby, I believe you.”

He untied Rafa’s hands quickly, gently massaging his arms all the way from his wrists to his shoulders. Rafa was sighing softly, in relief, in pleasure, in pain.

“You get away with ten though,” Roger said, his hands coming back to Rafa’s backside.

“No, please, Roger, it hurts, please, I’ll be good.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna. But if something like that happens again, you’ll get fifty and there will be no stopping, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Stay here and don’t move, okay? I’m just gonna go get a cream for your ass. It’s so red.” Rafa wondered how it could not be. The strikes were so strong. His skin was throbbing, but the pain was turning into painful pleasure, reminding him of his half hard cock that was rubbing against the sheets. He gasped, hips shifting, muscles clenching, the skin of his ass burning at the smallest move. He will be reminded who he belongs to for the next few days, especially when practicing. How will he be able to look into Grigor’s eyes, knowing he’s the cause he wasn’t able to walk straight. It’s not like he’ll go anywhere near him anyways. He didn’t want fifty spanks, there was no way he’d survive that.

“How much does it hurt?” Roger asked, his voice startling him. Roger was touching him a second later, a gentle warm hand on the back of his thigh. “On a scale from one to ten?” Rafa frowned in thought. The scale was something he used often, especially when communicating with his doctors.

“Hm, is not… is not painful pain.” Rafa knew how little sense he was making.

“Lower than three?”

“Sí! Is… Is turning me on.” Rafa admitted almost sheepishly.

When Roger answered, Rafa could feel the smirk in his voice. “Of course it is, baby. I know that well by now. I’m gonna put some lotion on and then we can take care of your problem.

“Sí, okay,” Rafa replied and buried his face back into the pillow. Roger’s hands were gentle as he put the lotion on, rubbing it into his skin. It had a soothing affect, but they both knew it was still going to bruise. Roger’s fingers slipped under him. He tugged on his balls gently and Rafa moaned, his legs automatically spreading to give Roger more space. He went further, wrapping his fingers around his cock and squeezing. He gave a quiet groan at the hot hard feeling of it and stroked him a few times just to listen Rafa let out the quiet whimpering noises. He loved those so much.

“Rogi, please,” Rafa whined, hips pushing back. Roger’s mouth filled with saliva in need to get his hands on all of that exposed skin. Rafa’s hands were squeezed into fists.

“What do you want?” Roger asked, driving Rafa insane, because the younger man lost the ability to speak coherently a long time ago.

“Something, anything, please. Just touch me, come on, please.”

“Touch you where?”

“I not know, Rogi, anywhere.” Roger wasn’t happy with the answer, pressing his fingers into the welts the belt had left. Rafa whimpered, before biting down on the pillow. Roger was expecting and answer from him, but Rafa was so ashamed, face flaring red.

“Well?”

Rafa squeezed his eyes shut, releasing the pillow and speaking up quietly.

“Fuck me, please,” he mumbled, muffled because of the pillow.

“What was that?”

Rafa knew Roger had understood him but he was still being punished, wasn’t he? He raised his head, turning it to the side and saying, “I’m sorry, Roger, fuck me, please.”

“Hm, what are you sorry for?” Roger asked, but his self-control was slowly slipping. Rafa looked beautiful like that with his ass in the air, the bruises already turning purple by now.

“For hanging with Grigor,” Rafa cried, his bottom lip trembling.

“Yeah, but you weren’t just hanging, were you? Let’s try again, baby. What are you sorry for?”

“For flirting with him,” Rafa said after a few seconds of silence. He felt Roger’s fingers on his ass, wet with something and he eagerly pressed into his touch, whimpering when Roger withdrew his touch and he was once more left alone. “Please,” he cried, knowing how much Roger loved it when he begs. And then finally, fucking finally, Roger’s fingers touched him again, slipping in between his ass cheeks and rubbing across his hole. He clenched in anticipation, his whole body aching with the need to feel him inside.

“Please,” he repeated, and it was if his body broke down, this being the only word he knew.

“Fuck,” they groaned in sync as Roger slipped his finger inside. Rafa fisted the sheets in his hand, the muscles in his back and thighs tensing. It’s been a while since they’ve done this and Rafa had a feeling it gets better every time. Roger circled his finger, fucking him until Rafa relaxed enough to et another one in alongside. He put his other hand on the small of Rafa’s back, holding him down, making him push his ass higher up in the air. The sight was absolutely astonishing.

“Roger, Rogi, please, hurry. It’s enough, please, I’m ready, hurry.” Roger chuckled in amusement. His boy was so desperate, rambling and barely coherent. Roger like him best like this. He loved destroying him like than and then putting him back together.

He finally took pity on him and removed his fingers, reaching for the lube. He coated himself thoroughly, he had punished Rafa enough, he now wanted to give him pleasure. He put his hand on the small of Rafa’s back, holding him in place as he took a hold of himself and pressed inside. Rafa let out a moan which was both desperate and thankful. Roger himself bit back a moan at the tight hot feeling. It’s been too long. He dug his fingers into Rafa’s hips, squeezing tight enough he would hopefully leave bruises in the shapes of his fingers.

He couldn’t form enough words to ask if Rafa was okay but judging from his long drawn out moans and how he was pushing his ass back, he was fine and wanted more. Roger was saying something, but he couldn’t exactly hear himself, he only knew he was saying absolutely filthy stuff that made Rafa tremble and clench around him. From Rafa’s hips his hands moved to Rafa’s ass to the angry bruises. He pressed his fingers into the skin as he started moving his hips. It was rough and hard, nothing gentle about it, but that was the way they both liked it. Rafa was in absolute bliss, face turned to the side on the pillow, his mouth opened, eyes closed and moans coming from him. Roger was still so amazed by his beauty every day. He couldn’t resist running his hands everywhere he could reach. Rafa’s skin was burning hot underneath his fingers, the blood was right under the skin. He leaned down and bit into Rafa’s shoulder and even though he had to slow down to do it, it was worth it when Rafa let out a chocked scream.

“Fuck,” Roger grunted after he had let go of the skin. Rafa’s body was amazing in every sense of that word and he always accepted Roger so nicely, did exactly what Roger liked and when he liked it. Just like now when he was pushing his ass back in time with Roger’s thrusts, squeezing Roger just right. Rafa’s skin had already been overheated but there were droplets of sweat everywhere now, running down the sides of his neck and making his hair damp. Roger ran his hand through it, gripping, but not too tightly because it was one of the ‘no-go’s, just the way Rafa liked it. He loved Rafa’s moans and he would do anything in his power to hear more.

The small of his back started hurting to the point where he wondered if it was going to affect his play but how could he care when he had Rafa like that? His thighs were burning too, but that he could easily ignore, being as weird as he was it perhaps even brought him some pleasure. He was getting close way too quickly, but he couldn’t be blamed for that, could he? It’s been long since they’ve last done this and sex with Rafa has always been good. Just not quite yet.

He pulled out and Rafa whined like a kid whose favourite toy had just been taken away. Roger grimaced, not the right comparison. He gripped Rafa’s hips and turned him around with an ease that should be frightening for both of them. Rafa looked up at him with hooded teary eyes that were so fucking dark Roger could easily get lost in them.

Rafa spread his legs and Roger just wanted to have a look. His eyes trailed down Rafa’s chest, his tiny dark nipples (that he wanted to bite, so he did just to have Rafa arch under him and grip his hair tightly) and further down to his angry red cock that looked almost painful at this point. It was oozing at the tip, leaving shiny trails of precome on his firm abdomen (he leaned down and took the tip into his mouth just because he didn’t do that often and Rafa’s reaction always met the expectations – pushing his hips up, moaning almost in shock). Roger however still wasn’t quite ready to continue and even though Rafa was begging him so desperately, he ignored him and instead let his fingers explore lower down, slipping down his balls, giving them a quick tug before easily slipping three of his fingers into Rafa’s hole.

He was still amazed by how much he loved doing that, just touch Rafa until the Spaniard was barely conscious anymore, completely destroyed by Roger’s touch. He wanted that now. He found Rafa’s prostate and pressed against it, mesmerized by the response Rafa’s body was giving – his hips jerking, muscles in his thighs and abdomen visibly clenching and relaxing continually, hands fisted in the sheets. Roger tried to ignore him, -por favor, Rogi, please, now, I need… please, fuck…- but it was getting harder and harder to ignore how hard he himself was and how much he needed to come.

“Rogi, Roger, stop!” Rafa was suddenly gripping his wrist, but he didn’t push his hand away. “I gonna come, por favor.” Roger didn’t make him say what he wanted again even though he was tempted to, but they’ve both had enough torture for one night. He pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess of lube off on Rafa’s thigh – they’ll care about the hygiene later when this wears off – and pushed in with one brutal thrust that made the headboard bang against the wall. Roger suddenly really washed Grigor was in the next room, so he could hear exactly what they were doing.

Rafa wrapped his legs around Roger’s waist and it was easier for his back even though he maybe couldn’t go as hard or as rough as before, but it was enough.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he demanded. Rafa’s eyes opened and he tried his best focusing although he clearly had a hard time with all the pleasure cursing through him.

“Sí, sí, yours, please, just-“

“And you’ll make sure Grigor knows that, right?”

“Yes, Roger!” He sounded more decisive now and Roger smirked even though he was barely keeping the façade on. This was so good.

“Okay, baby, you’ve been good, you deserve to come.” It was more a command than a permission for Rafa. He gripped Roger’s biceps, squeezing tightly, short nails digging into this skin. His legs locked around Roger’s waist in a deathly grip and for a second his body went completely still, suspended at that point just before everything exploded, and then he fell, coming in shocked cries without a hand on himself.

Roger would get a photo if he could. Rafa coming was an image he would never get tired of no matter what. It was intimate and deadly hot all at once and he followed quickly, grunting into Rafa’s neck. He felt Rafa’s fingers slip into his hair, tugging and his orgasm just wouldn’t stop, Rafa was pulling everything from him. He fucked him through their orgasms before his strength simply evaporated and he fell on top of Rafa.

Rafa made a sound at that, but it wasn’t a complaint – not really. He wrapped both of his arms around Roger, their hot sweaty bodies sticking together. It would start bothering them in a few minutes but not just yet. Their breathing slowly returned to normal, while Rafa ran his hand through Roger’s hair and kissed his forehead more times than they could count.

They did start feeling disgusted eventually and Roger detangled himself from Rafa’s hold even though he could stay like that forever, sitting back on his heels. Rafa was looking at him with a calm look in his eyes like a satisfied cat after its meal. A big cat, but still. A smile slowly spread on his lips, before a worried look crossed his eyes.

“Are you still mad?” he asked quietly. For a second Roger had no idea what Rafa was talking about but then he remembered what in fact led to this amazing sex. He gave Rafa an assuring smile.

“You were punished enough, weren’t you? Because if not I can still do that ten.” Rafa shook his head quickly, his eyes begging. “Then you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you, but Rogi, is important you know. I did not get chance before, but I am not really flirting, as you say, with him. I am just being kind, but if you see that as flirting, I will be less kind.”

Roger smiled. What had he done to deserve such an amazing person?

“No, it’s okay. I was having a bad day and you seemed way too close for my liking, so I got pissed. But I know you’re not like that. I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

A sheepish smile spread over Rafa’s lips. “I loved it,” he admitted.

Roger laughed. “Of course you did. You be kind, baby, I know how important that is to you, okay? Just maybe a little bit less kind with him, I don’t like him. Now let’s get a shower, come on.”

“Sí,” Rafa agreed. Roger didn’t know which of the three sentences he had said he was agreeing too, but he supposed it was all of them. He grinned and offered Rafa his hand to pull him up. He wrapped his arm around Rafa’s waist and they walked to the bathroom.

Rafa walked a little funny, the skin of his ass burning, and the next few days at practice no one but them will know why.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Grigor, I love him, he's the second hottest guy on tour for me, so he seemed appropriate that's all xx :D


End file.
